Son coeur sur écoute
by Kyllia
Summary: Lorsque Sherlock s'ennuie et que le destin lui met entre les mains un mouchard de pointe, comment peut-il résister à la tentation? Et qui de mieux à espionner que son cher Watson? Mais lorsque le jeu se mêle aux sentiments et que Sherlock découvre que John, convoité par d'autres, ne lui est pas si indifférent, que se passera-t-il..?
1. Chapter 1

**C**oucou!

**C**omme promis, me voilà pour une nouvelle fiction! Et cette fois-ci, c'est le couple John-Sherlock qui va être à l'honneur!  
**A**lors je vous laisse savourer le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic', et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

_**Son coeur sur écoute**_

* * *

**E**ncore une journée banale pour le grand détective Sherlock Holmes. Il venait de nouveau de résoudre une enquête qu'il jugeait totalement banale comparée à celles que lui avait offertes Moriarty lors de leur premier ''jeu''. Un simple vol de bijou dans une bijouterie de luxe, qui lui avait permit de démanteler un réseau de trafiquants de bijoux du même coup. Une incroyable réussite pour la police, qu'il fallait absolument fêter le soir même. Une histoire banale à oublier pour Sherlock.  
Cette fois cependant, au lieu de rentrer comme à son habitude chez lui, le détective préféra ce soir là accompagner le lieutenant Lestrade et son équipe au Yard afin de participer à cette petite fête. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que cette enquête avait été résolue, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit lui aussi de faire un peu la fête? Même si le concept de fête lui était quelque peu étranger...  
Ce soir là donc, un verre de bière intact à la main, il regardait tout le petit monde du Yard rire et raconter leurs exploits tandis que lui, un peu à part, tentait en vain de calmer les méandres de son esprit en observant et en détaillant mentalement chaque personne qui passait dans son champ de vision. Ce petit jeu l'amusa un moment avant de finir comme toujours par le lasser.  
En laissant traîner son regard à travers la pièce, il aperçut John dans la foule qui l'observait lui aussi de loin et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Le médecin rougit légèrement, comme surpris que le détective l'ait remarqué, avant de lui rendre son salut et de retourner à sa conversation avec Molly Hooper.  
Sherlock grimaça. Cette jeune femme avait beau céder à tous ses caprices, ce qui lui donnait un avantage considérable sur les autres, elle avait un humour qui la rendait assez peu attirante aux yeux du détective. A la plus grande tristesse de la jeune femme, ça, Sherlock l'avait comprit à force... Ou plutôt grâce à John!  
Car si les esprits des criminels les plus retors et les plus pervers n'avaient presque aucun secret pour lui, les affres de l'amour le laissaient totalement perplexe et désemparé... Autant qu'il pouvait l'être évidemment. Mais tout ce qu'il savait après réflexion, c'était que Molly Hooper ne l'intéressait pas et ne l'intéresserait sûrement jamais. Il avait cru un moment avoir aimé, mais avec le recul, il savait qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans le jeu de pouvoir d'Irène Adler, un pion qu'on manipule et dont on profite...  
A présent, Sherlock avait presque honte d'avoir cru pouvoir aimer et être aimé d'une telle créature que cette femme là. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'il avait réussi à trouver le code de son portable et, malgré ses supplications, il n'avait jamais accepté de la revoir. Trop de fierté sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Irène était de l'histoire ancienne, et Sherlock ne regrettait rien, mis à part de ne pas avoir su résister à ses charmes, preuve selon lui de faiblesse.  
Vers minuit, il soupira doucement. Il était en manque d'action, en manque de véritables enquêtes... Et ce calme plat commençait à le rendre fou. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un jouet, n'importe quoi qui serait capable de l'occuper ne serait-ce qu'un instant... Mais John s'obstinait à cacher ses cigarettes et l'aurait sûrement détesté s'il était revenu à ses vieilles habitudes plus... moins anodine que la cigarette.  
Son regard acier se balada sur le bureau de Lestrade sur lequel il était adossé. Des papiers, quelques notes sans importances sur des enquêtes dépourvues d'intérêt, deux trois gadgets dans des sachets transparents, un livre écorné...  
Le regard de Sherlock retourna se poser sur les gadgets.  
Ce n'était pas n'importes quels objets, non, il le devina au premier coup d'oeil. C'était des prototypes envoyés par un laboratoire de recherches afin qu'un professionnel les utilise et leur donne un avis. Sentant qu'il venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose d'important, le détective se pencha et avant que quiconque n'ait pu percevoir son geste, il attrapa l'un des deux sachets et le mit dans la poche de son blouson.  
Puis, après avoir reposé son verre de bière sur une table au hasard, il traversa la foule pour rejoindre John. Celui-ci était maintenant avec Lestrade qui le contemplait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux qui intrigua quelques secondes le détective avant qu'il ne se penche vers l'oreille de son ami.

« -John, lui murmura-t-il, je rentre, j'ai à faire.

-Attends, j'arr...

-Non, le stoppa Sherlock avec le plus de tact qu'il pouvait. Profite de la fête, tu rentreras en taxi. »

Il glissa dans la poche de son ami un peu d'argent pour lui payer ledit taxi et après un de ses fameux sourires, il s'éclipsa, laissant derrière lui un Watson rougissant et intrigué.

Dans le taxi qui le ramenait à Baker Street, Sherlock sortit enfin le sachet subtilisé de son manteau et le contempla. Un sourire de ravissement apparut alors sur ses traits lorsqu'il découvrit le cadeau que le destin lui faisait. Un mouchard. Un mouchard en tout point parfait. Indétectable, invisible et sûrement à longue portée avec une possibilité d'écoute. Le jouet parfait pour un détective consultant en manque d'action. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant les semaines à venir, le petit objet le lui chuchotait en boucle. Restait à savoir sur qui il allait le poser...  
Mme Hudson? Non, trop banale, et ses histoires de coeur n'intéressait pas tellement Sherlock, qui savait déjà que l'heureux élu du coeur de la vieille dame avait une femme cachée. Mycroft? Non, pour pouvoir le poser, il lui faudrait le voir, et l'idée même révulsait Sherlock. Lestrade? Boh... Il n'avait pas tellement envie de l'entendre galérer sur des affaires d'une simplicité enfantine, ni d'avoir les détails sur son récent divorce.  
Un visage s'imposa soudain à l'esprit du détective. Un visage chaud, rayonnant, qui appartenait à une personne qui lui était chère. Et poser le mouchard sur cette personne lui permettrait de la surveiller en permanence, surtout qu'elle l'amusait beaucoup sans qu'il le montre.  
Oui, c'était décidé, Sherlock Holmes allait poser ce merveilleux mouchard sur son médecin préféré, John Watson.

**J**ohn sortit avec précaution du taxi. Il avait trop bu, il le savait, et il tenait le moins du monde à ce que Sherlock lui en fasse la remarque. Sherlock... Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré lorsqu'il avait accepté de vivre avec cet étrange détective? Le médecin eut un petit sourire amusé. Au fond, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté. Chacune des aventures dans laquelle son ami l'entraînait était plus palpitante que la précédente. Et peu à peu, l'ancien soldat avait apprit à apprécier son étrange colocataire, et à être accepté de celui-ci, à la surprise générale.  
John pouvait tout reprocher à Sherlock, ce dernier râlerait d'abord mais finirait par l'écouter. Une étrange osmose s'était crée entre les deux hommes, faite de complicité et d'affection, sans que personne n'eut pu soupçonner qu'elle fut un jour possible. Les nombreuses enquêtes dans lesquelles John avait épaulé son ami les avaient rapprocher et maintenant il avait du mal à imaginer comment aurait pu être sa vie sans le détective.  
Mais tout n'était évidemment pas rose dans leur étrange amitié, loin de là. Sherlock avait un passé douteux dont il refusait de parler, une addiction certaine à la cigarette, à défaut de plus fort, et un caractère qui le laissait aller à des coups de colère qui bien souvent blessaient John plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Et depuis l'histoire avec Adler, le médecin était de plus en plus troublé sans savoir pourquoi...  
Il secoua la tête, tachant de penser à autre chose. Non, c'était inutile et idiot de penser à cela et de toute manière, il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi être confus. Sherlock et lui était de simples amis, qu'allait-il s'imaginer là, tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas...  
Et pourtant, tout à l'heure, alors qu'il pensait ne pas être aperçut, il avait laissé son regard glisser le long de la silhouette longiligne de son ami, s'apercevant pour la première fois de la grâce sauvage que celui-ci dégageait. Et au moment où il s'apercevait de l'absurdité de sa pensée, Sherlock avait tourné la tête vers lui, finissant de le plonger dans le trouble le plus total.  
Le médecin s'ébroua et ouvrit la porte avec maladresse, pestant contre tous les verres que Lestrade lui avait fait boire. Il réussit cependant à rentrer et à refermer derrière lui sans trop de mal. Puis vint la montée des escaliers. Celle-ci fut pénible, laborieuse, et quand enfin John réussit à atteindre le pallier, il portait la promesse de magnifiques bleus pour les jours à venir.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de leur pièce à vivre qu'il fut accueillis par un Sherlock surexcité:

« -John, te voilà enfin, je t'attends depuis deux heures!  
-M'attendre pourquoi? balbutia péniblement le médecin en retirant sa veste.

-Pour rien!, fit subitement Sherlock en lui prenant sa veste des mains pour la suspendre lui même à la patère. Tu as passé une bonne soirée? »  
John cligna des yeux, surpris par la bonne humeur apparente de son ami. Il s'approcha de lui et d'une main forte, le força à tourner la tête vers lui pour observer ses yeux. Sherlock poussa un feulement agacé avant de se dégager de la poigne du médecin.

« Je n'ai rien pris John! Pesta-t-il. Mais évite de projeter ton haleine chargée d'alcool sur moi, s'il te plaît. »  
L'ancien soldat rougit et se recula précipitamment. Mais comme l'avait fait remarqué Sherlock, l'alcool dont il était chargé le fit tituber et sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva au sol. Le détective soupira et releva doucement son ami.

« Toi, t'es complètement ko » fit-il remarquer d'une voix douce.

John ne répondit pas, et Sherlock dut tant bien que mal le soulever pour l'installer sur le canapé. '_'Bon_, pensa-t-il, _au moins ce sera plus facile pour lui poser le mouchard._'' Il récupéra l'objet en question sur son bureau et se pencha vers son ami assoupi. Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux alors qui se penchait vers son visage et balbutia:

« -Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux, murmura Sherlock d'une voix rassurante. Rendors-toi. »  
Le médecin rougit de nouveau et referma les yeux avec un soupir.  
Délicatement, Sherlock écarta les mèches blondes de son ami et dégagea un petit espace au dessus de son oreille. Puis il sortit le mouchard de son enveloppe et le colla avec application avant de s'écarter.  
Le résultat était parfait, c'est à peine si lui même pouvait discerner l'objet. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction et retourna devant son ordinateur portable où il lança un logiciel. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre pour que celui-ci lui indique la position du mouchard. Le détective eut un sourire. Ça marchait. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

**V**oilà!  
**A**lors, vous en pensez quoi?  
**J**'espère en tout cas que ce début vous auras mis l'eau à la bouche pour la suite en tout cas! :D

**R**eviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**S**alut à tous, me revoici pour ce chapitre 2 de "Son coeur sur écoute"!  
**T**out d'abord, répondons à vos adorables reviews... Si ce n'était pas déjà fait!

DoctorWho9447: Ca fait plaisir de te revoir! :D Contente que tu aime le nouveau concept de ma fic', j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la première!

davhur: Merci beaucoup! :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ;)

Shoupy: Merci, mais rassure toi, il ne le découvrira pas de manière aussi facile, sinon ce serait pas drôle!

MissGossipAddict: Merci! :D J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! :D

Dook': Voici enfin la suite, ma petit femme! J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre!

**J**'ai essayé de fractionner les blocs comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'espère que ce sera plus lisible pour tous!  
**B**onne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

**L**orsque John ouvrit les yeux, la lumière vive l'obligea à les refermer immédiatement avec un grognement de contrariété. D'habitude pourtant, il fermait les rideaux de sa chambre... Il roula sur le côté pour échapper à la lumière du jour et tomba lourdement au sol avec un cri.  
Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais allongé sur le canapé, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se demander pourquoi, une horrible pique de douleur lui transperça la tête, lui rappelant immédiatement les événements de la veille.  
L'enquête, la fête, la boisson, le retour à Baker Street, le visage de Sherlock penché sur lui...''_Quoi?!'_' sursauta soudain John en se redressant. Mais sa mémoire restait formelle, il y avait bien eu un visage de Sherlock penché sur lui.  
Un bruit dans son dos le fit brusquement se redresser et une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea. Serrant les dents, le médecin tenta de se protéger les yeux d'une main pour apercevoir la silhouette qui entrait dans la pièce.

« -Ah, enfin réveillé, fit la voix de Sherlock.  
-Mal... Tête...

-Je t'ai connu plus loquace » fit ironiquement remarquer le détective avant de fermer les rideaux d'un geste sec, permettant ainsi au médecin d'ouvrir les yeux.

Celui-ci tituba jusqu'à son fauteuil avant de s'y écrouler avec un long soupir. Un tintement lui fit lever la tête.  
Sherlock venait de déposer devant lui un verre d'aspirine et une tasse de thé accompagnée de biscuit avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur où il pianota un moment en souriant. Intrigué par cette marque d'attention inattendue, John rougit et avala son aspirine en réfléchissant à quoi cette soudaine gentillesse de la part de son colocataire était due.  
Une image lui revint soudain, celle du visage de Sherlock au dessus de sien, le plongeant dans une gêne et un trouble sans pareil. Il faillit renverser sa tasse de thé mais réussit à se contenir assez pour la reposer avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Non, c'était impossible, il s'en serait rendu compte si... Si il... Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son corps. Il n'avait mal nul part, il se faisait donc des idées, à moins que...  
L'image d'un Sherlock à genoux, nu et complètement soumis apparue dans son esprit et il eut un cri étranglé qui fit relever la tête au détective.

« -Tout va bien John?

-Je... balbutia l'ancien soldat, qui avait viré au cramoisi. Hier... Hum... Qu'est-ce que..? Hum... »  
Sa phrase finit dans un gargouillement inintelligible qui fit lever un sourcil à Sherlock.

« Eh bien, tu es rentré vers deux heures du matin et tu t'es étalé au beau milieu du salon... Je n'avais pas la force de te porter jusqu'à ta chambre, donc je t'ai mis sur le canapé... Un problème? »

John secoua la tête, honteux d'avoir pu imaginer que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Néanmoins, il demanda d'une voix faible:

« Je... J'ai le souvenir de t'avoir vu penché sur mon visage..? »  
Il crut voir les pommettes de son ami rougir légèrement mais cette impression disparue aussi rapidement qu'il avait cru à son existence.

« Je te l'ai dis, tu es lourd, j'ai plié sous ton poids en te soulevant. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? »

En guise de réponse, John opta pour un petit rire avant de hausser les épaules et de récupérer sa tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance.  
De son côté, Sherlock soupira de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru que le médecin allait découvrir qu'il avait posé ce mouchard sur lui et avait failli perdre contenance. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, et ce serait sûrement la seule. Toute la nuit, il avait écouté les ronflements de John à l'aide du mouchard et il jubilait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir l'écouter durant la journée.  
Mais pour l'instant, l'ancien soldat n'avait pas l'air décidé à aller où que ce soit. La tête basculée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, il paraissait plus disposé à s'endormir qu'à aller faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Le détective fronça les sourcils et tenta une approche pour le secouer un peu:

« -Tu n'as pas de copine à aller voir?

-Depuis Noël dernier, aucune n'a voulu de moi, tu te souviens sans doute pourquoi... »  
Sherlock eut un petit sourire amusé. Oui, le Noël dernier, il avait fait fuir la dernière prétendante en date de John et n'en éprouvait aucune honte.

« -Elle était affreuse, fit-il en écho à sa pensée.  
-Peut-être mais je l'aimais bien... Elle était... Distrayante. »  
Sherlock fit la moue et ravala soudain la remarque acide qui lui venait en apercevant une légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami.

« Oh, fit-il, tu veux dire sur le plan sexuel? »

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant son colocataire manquer de s'étouffer sous le choc de la question, prononcée avec un ton enfantin assez conspirateur. Rouge de gêne, John se trémoussa sur son fauteuil sans trouver aucune réponse. Il finit par attaquer lui aussi:

« -Et toi alors? Jamais aucune copine, ni aucun copain!

-Inutile. » répondit platement le détective en se détournant de lui.

John se mordit la lèvre en contemplant le dos de son ami. ''Inutile''? C'est ainsi que Sherlock voyait l'amour? Certes, cela ne regardait que lui, mais alors pourquoi John ressentait-il une pointe de douleur dans son coeur en entendant cela? Il se leva et après un ''_Je vais prendre une douche_'' sec, quitta la pièce. Sherlock compta dix secondes avant de se jeter sur son ordinateur en étouffant un rire.  
John parlait seul, il l'avait remarqué il y a longtemps, mais à présent, il pouvait profiter des monologues de son colocataire, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu. Il enfila un casque et alluma le logiciel du mouchard avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait.  
Le bruit d'objet qu'on bouge, un soupir, l'ouverture du rideau de douche, un froissement de vêtements, puis le ruissellement de l'eau. Et enfin, le voix de John qui s'élevait, résonnant dans la salle de bain vide.

« Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il croit?, murmurait John, certain de ne pas être entendu. Que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle? Et puis d'abord, est-ce que ça l'intéresse réellement ou est-ce que c'est juste pour m'embêter? Pfff... Regarde toi mon pauvre John... Tu te ramollis mais de toute manière, qui voudrait de toi maintenant? Sherlock a raison... C'est peut-être inutile tout cela... Plaire, le paraître, la quête de la perfection... A quoi tout cela rime-t-il au final? »  
Il y eut un bruit de rideau qu'on referme, puis John poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Sherlock distinguait maintenant le bruit mat de l'eau sur le corps de son colocataire. Ce dernier resta muet un moment avant de reprendre plus doucement:

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de femme que j'en viens à m'imaginer des trucs avec lui en plus. Quel taré je fais! Il y a quelques années, je me serais fait charrier pour moins! John, mon pauvre, depuis plus de quatre mois, tu es affamé, mais delà à imaginer _ça_ avec Sherlock, faut pas abuser! Mais... Il faut dire que c'était pas mal comme vision, hmm? Oh non... Non, pas ça John... Pourquoi tu... Bordel... »

Il eut un moment de silence puis John poussa un soupir résigné.  
« Bon... Je peux bien me laisser aller à de telles conneries après tout, juste une fois, ça ne fait pas de moi un mec bizarre... »

L'eau se coupa et Sherlock n'entendit rien pendant un moment. La bouche entrouverte, les oreilles grande ouvertes, le détective attendait la suite des événements avec appréhension. Il fronçait les sourcils, tachant de comprendre ce que les paroles de John voulait dire lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une inspiration brutale du médecin, suivie d'un petit gémissement étouffé.  
D'abord surpris, Sherlock tendit de nouveau l'oreille, tentant de comprendre ce que son ami faisait. Au bruit de la respiration de ce dernier, aucun doute n'était possible. Les yeux écarquillés et les joues rougissantes, Sherlock comprit alors que l'ancien militaire était en train de se faire plaisir en pensant à lui.  
Cette découverte le laissa bouche-bée et il n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction. Mais lorsque le coude de John heurta le mur de la salle de bain, le détective eut comme un électrochoc, et il arracha vivement le casque de ses oreilles avant de poser ses mains jointes devant sa bouche pour réfléchir. Tout d'abord, il fallait se calmer, chose rare chez le détective, mais cette découverte l'avait retourné.  
Ainsi, John pouvait avoir de l'attraction physique pour lui? Sherlock peinait à le croire. Quand il se regardait objectivement, la seule chose qu'il pensait inspirer était la méfiance voir le dégoût, mais en aucun cas le désir. Mais ce point de vue ne s'appliquait qu'aux inconnus, et John et lui ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps.

La bouche de Sherlock s'étira d'un petit sourire. Ainsi donc, John pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui? Intéressant... Et d'autant plus intéressant que le sens éthique de l'ancien soldat refusait sans doute la possibilité qu'il devienne homosexuel... Il y avait donc un léger conflit dans l'esprit du médecin que Sherlock pourrait analyser.  
Finalement, avoir choisi John comme cobaye pour son nouveau jouet était une bonne chose. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait pu imaginer découvrir quelque chose d'aussi intéressant que des débuts de sentiments interdits pour sa propre personne.  
Ce jeu allait être beaucoup plus amusant que prévu, c'était certain.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Sherlock récupéra son casque et le reposa sur sur sa tête. Oui, très amusant, c'était certain...

**J**ohn se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche, le souffle court. Il passa une de ses mains tremblantes sur son front pour repousser les mèches qui s'étaient collées sur son front. Il inspira profondément, tachant de calmer les battements de son coeur. Bon sang, comment en était-il arrivé là? Il se releva péniblement et alluma l'eau pour se rincer le corps.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il voit du monde... Mais qui? Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Sherlock, il avait perdu de vue tout ses anciens collègues et amis du la fac, et il se voyait très mal raconter ses déboires à un de ses amis soldats. Il n'avait plus non plus de copine, ni d'amie femme à qui parler. Soudain, un visage s'imposa à son esprit, et il sourit. Qui de mieux que le lieutenant Lestrade pour une sortie entre hommes?

Satisfait, John se sécha avant de s'habiller rapidement et de sortir de la salle d'eau. Dans le salon, Sherlock fixait son écran d'un air amusé. En entendant le médecin arriver, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« -J'ai cru que tu t'étais rendormis sous la douche, tu as été long, lui dit-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller » bredouilla l'ancien soldat, certain d'avoir viré au rouge cerise.

Le détective se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et pendant un moment, John eut l'impression qu'il l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible, il avait fait le moins de bruit possible, et la salle de bain laissait passer très peu de bruit.  
Gêné, le médecin s'assit sur son fauteuil et laissa un moment de silence avant d'annoncer:

« -Je crois que je vais proposer à Greg de sortir ce soir, histoire de changer un peu d'air...  
-Greg? Nota Sherlock en se retournant vers lui, l'air intrigué.

-Le lieutenant Lestrade, Sherlock, insista son colocataire en levant les yeux aux ciel. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connaissais pas son prénom?

-J'ignorais qu'il en avait un » répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.  
John soupira, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Avec quel genre de type vivait-il, il se le demandait parfois. Ne pas savoir le nom de ses collègues, ni l'existence du système solaire... Sherlock avait beau être brillant, ses lacunes dans certains domaines auraient fait rire plus d'un écolier.  
L'ancien soldat se leva et attrapa son portable. Juste avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel, il se tourna vers son ami et proposa:

« -Tu ne veux pas venir?

-Non, j'ai des choses à faire ici, merci. »

John haussa des épaules et appela donc le lieutenant.

« Greg? Oui, c'est John... Non, non, tout va bien, il n'a rien... Quoi? Haha! Non, pas d'explosion cette fois, il est collé à son ordinateur... Dis-moi, je me demandais si ça te dirait de sortir ce soir... Une sortie entre hommes un peu, ça nous changerait les idées à tous les deux... Ça te dit? Ok, super! Tu... Tu m'envoies l'adresse, ok, parfait. Super. Pour 20h, c'est noté. A tout à l'heure alors! »

Il raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait. Il allait enfin pouvoir se changer les idées, et cela faisait un moment qu'il rêvait de boire une bonne bière, chose difficile, car Sherlock ne buvait pas.

Greg lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit pub sympa dont il devait lui envoyer l'adresse par texto. Comme en écho à ses pensées, son portable vibra. Le lieutenant était rapide! John sourit et nota l'adresse sur un petit papier qu'il fourra dans son jean. Il n'était même pas midi, mais le médecin était déjà impatient d'être le soir même.

Et derrière son écran, Sherlock n'en était pas moins impatient.

* * *

**V**oilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

**P**our des raisons diverses et variées, je vais surement mettre un peu de temps avant le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous ferez pas attendre trop longtemps, promis!  
**R**eviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**S**alut à tous!

**B**on, finalement j'ai pu continué à écrire, donc je suis contente!

**R**épondons aux reviews...

Ryokushokumaru: Merci beaucoup! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'emballera tout autant!

Aoi Black Shiro: J'espère que la suite est venue assez vite à ton gout! ;D En effet, ta review m'a motivée, merci beaucoup! :D Et par rapport au mouchard, non, c'est collé juste derrière l'oreille, là où on oublie souvent de frotter, ton pas de risque de brossage de cheveux! Et oui, il tient à l'eau, c'est un truc de pro! x)

**J**e vous laisse donc profiter de ce troisième chapitre!

**O**n se retrouve en bas!

* * *

**C**omme lui avait annoncé Greg, le pub est vraiment sympa, dans le style simple mais assez chic et convivial. Les murs étaient peints dans un camaïeu de gris et de noir très agréable et dans la partie restaurant, les tables étaient séparées par de petites palissades en bois, formant ainsi de petits box intimes. Après quelques bières au bar à discuter de tout et de rien, Greg et John s'étaient installés dans un de ces box pour commander de quoi manger. Ils avaient tout les deux opté pour des salades au poulet, qu'ils dégustaient en buvant de nouveaux des bières.

« -Alors, lança le lieutenant tout en mangeant. Pourquoi t'avais besoin de t'aérer?

-Oh... Eh bien, ce n'est pas la grande joie en ce moment à l'appartement...

-Pourtant à la fête, Sherlock avait l'air plutôt gentil... Enfin, autant qu'il peut l'être, c'est à dire à peine passable pour une personne normale, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Cette remarque tira un sourire amusé au médecin. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre déjà presque vide puis expliqua:

« Non, mais je sais pas, c'est étrange entre nous... J'ai l'impression que parfois... Non, c'est stupide. »

Lestrade posa ses couverts pour poser sa main sur celle de John, assorti d'un sourire compatissant.

« -Tu sais, tu passe beaucoup plus de temps avec lui qu'aucun d'entre nous, je te jugerai pas.

-Eh bien... Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme une ambiguïté entre nous, tu vois le genre? Une sorte de tension...

-Avec Sherlock? Certes, vous avez l'air très proches, mais je ne voyais pas ça comme ça... Mais toi, tu es... attiré? demanda doucement le lieutenant.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est confus... Je... Je n'ai jamais...

-Ressenti des choses pour un homme?

-Voilà... D'autant plus qu'un homme comme Sherlock est...

-Assez hors du commun, je sais » sourit l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et John sentit la lourde chape d'appréhension qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil se dissolver. Lestrade avait accepté son aveux avec un grand naturel et beaucoup de compréhension, et le médecin était soulagé de ne pas être passé pour un pervers ou un fou. De plus, l'annonce de sa possible homosexualité ne paraissait pas avoir choqué le lieutenant, ce qui rajoutait une couche de soulagement sur le coeur du blond.  
« -Ça fait du bien de l'avoir dit, soupira John en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Et tu... Tu pense que lui ressent des choses? demanda l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, fit John en secouant la tête, soudain plus sombre. Sherlock juge toute relation inutile et futile, il ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi, je n'ai rien de très... attirant. Enfin voilà... » termina le médecin en se replongeant dans sa salade.

Il n'entendit pas Greg murmurer ''_Et pourtant_'' en le couvant du regard.

**C**e qui ne fut pas le cas de Sherlock, qui lui sursauta en entendant le lieutenant prononcer cette phrase. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Alors que le début de soirée avait été assez morne pour le détective, confortablement installé sur le canapé et armé de son ordinateur et d'un casque, la conversation que les deux hommes venait d'avoir avait enfin piquée son intérêt.  
Il avait réfléchit toute la journée à la tournure que prenait leur relation avec John, ainsi qu'à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle de bain, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il sentait une étrange boule se former au creux de son ventre.  
John, l'homme le plus hétéro qu'il connaisse, venait d'avouer devant un autre homme qu'il était attiré par Sherlock, et ce dernier était à la fois surpris et touché d'avoir pu attiré un homme comme lui.  
Sherlock n'était pas hétéro, il l'avait comprit assez tôt, mais il n'avait que peu de connaissance sur l'amour. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait fait pas mal de choses stupides et testé de nombreuses expériences, y comprit celles en rapport au sexe. Ces relations d'une nuit, faites de pur désir et d'aucun sentiment, il y avait prit goût un moment avant de finir comme toujours par être lassé. Sherlock n'aimait pas la monotonie, le manque d'action... C'était quelqu'un de très versatile, comme l'avait rapidement comprit tout ceux qui le côtoyait.

Mais depuis ces expériences, le détective n'avait cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un ou même à plaire, tout ce petit jeu lui était complètement égal à présent. Et pourtant, voilà qu'en entendant John s'ouvrir au lieutenant Lestrade, il se permettait d'imaginer une quelconque relation avec l'ancien soldat, à s'imaginer dans ses bras musclés, embrassant sa bouche...  
Mais une peur lui broyait le ventre, celle d'être lassé à force des beaux bras du médecin et de finir par être odieux avec et de le perdre. Sherlock aimait vraiment John et il se voyait mal sans lui... En fit il ne se voyait pas du tout vivre sans lui à présent. Était-ce cela de l'amour? Pour une fois, il n'avait pas la réponse à une question.  
La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'au fond de lui, la peur de perdre le médecin l'avait empêché de réfléchir à toutes ces questions. Il avait remarqué du premier coup d'oeil la carrure avantageuse du soldat, ses muscles bien dessinés et ses traits agréables, mais n'avait jamais osé les désirer de peur de les perdre. Et voilà que maintenant, John s'offrait presque à lui, bousculant toutes ses prévisions, toute leur routine... Sherlock sourit et se replongea dans son écoute. Ce mouchard allait lui servir beaucoup plus que prévu finalement, et il en était secrètement ravi.

**U**n peu plus tard, une fois leurs salades finies, les deux amis retournèrent au côté bar et commandèrent des shots de tequila qu'ils vidèrent tout en plaisantant avec les autres clients. Un concours de rapidité commença entre Greg et John, mais ce dernier, commençant à avoir la tête qui tournait sérieusement, dut abandonner ses derniers shots de peur d'être vraiment mal. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bu, il ne tenait donc plus vraiment comme autrefois.

Ce fut Greg qui l'aida à sortir du bar et à monter dans le taxi, chancelant. Ils avaient prévu de rentrer en taxi, déposant d'abord Lestrade, puis le médecin. Après avoir lancé l'adresse de chez lui au chauffeur, le lieutenant se tourna vers son ami et sourit en le voyant complètement dans les vapes, la tête appuyée contre la vitre teintée. Loin de s'imaginer que Sherlock pouvait l'entendre, Lestrade décida soudain de se lancer. Après tout, il avait espéré toute la soirée trouver un moment de le faire, alors il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Voilà des mois qu'il attendait cette chance, il s'en serait voulu longtemps de ne pas l'avoir saisie.  
Doucement, il se pencha vers John et murmura:

« -John, moi aussi je voudrais te faire une confidence...

-J't'écoute, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Moi, je te trouve très attirant » souffla Greg en se penchant vers lui.

John ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes du lieutenant se poser sur les siennes. En réalisant cela, il eut comme un électrochoc qui lui désembruma un instant l'esprit, le temps qu'il fasse le point sur la situation. Il était en train de se faire embrasser par un homme. Lui, l'homme le plus hétérosexuel qu'il soit, était en train de se faire embrasser par un homme, quelques heures à peine après avoir annoncé son attirance pour un autre?! Et qui plus est, par le lieutenant en chef du Yard?! Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était Sherlock le seul homme qui aurait pu l'attirer et là il...  
Greg se serra un peu plus contre lui et John perdit le fil de sa pensée. Mu par un automatisme, il passa doucement sa main derrière la nuque du policier et ferma les yeux. Ne pas penser, laisser agir l'alcool, profiter un instant de ce que la vie lui offrait. Sherlock n'aurait jamais fait ça et ne le ferait sans doute jamais, pourquoi devrait-il passer sa vie à attendre? Il voulait juste vivre et profiter, et le lieutenant lui offrait cette possibilité... Cédant, il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant la possibilité à Lestrade d'approfondir le baiser.  
Et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Plaquant le médecin contre la portière, il mordilla doucement les lèvres de son partenaire avant de descendre vers son cou pour y déposer une multitude de baisers. La tête renversée en arrière, la gorge offerte, John se laissa faire, à la fois avide et terrifié par la tournure que prenait ce rendez-vous ''amical''.

**S**herlock avait la bouche grande ouverte sans s'en rendre compte. Il écoutait les petits gémissements et autres bruits de sucions que lui transmettait le mouchard, totalement choqué. Comment Lestrade avait-il pu oser?!

Alors que le détective se prenait à rêver du retour de John et à préparer un plan pour le faire tomber dans ses bras, voilà que le lieutenant de police venait briser toutes ses prévisions en laissant aller ses pulsions! Comment Sherlock avait-il pu être si bête?

Évidemment que John plaisait à Lestrade, il aurait du le comprendre plus tôt! Ses regards en coin, ses sourires, son divorce deux mois après l'arrivée du médecin... Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?!

Une rage sourde monta en lui et il se mordit le doigt pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le détective connaissait la jalousie, et ce sentiment le submergeait avec tant de force qu'il en était effrayant, même pour lui.

La mâchoire serrée, il reprit son écoute.

**A**lors que Greg se jetait de nouveau sur ses lèvres, John parvint à poser ses deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement. L'alcool lui brouillait l'esprit, et il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées suivies, ce fut donc avec un gros effort qu'il parvint à articuler:

« -Greg, je sais pas si... Je suis prêt pour ça.

-Il n'y a pas à être prêt ou non » répondit Lestrade en reculant, visiblement blessé.  
L'ancien médecin prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua.

« John, reprit l'autre avec douceur, tu ne peux pas attendre Sherlock. Il n'a aucun sentiment, tout n'est qu'un jeu pour lui... Il ne pourra jamais t'offrir une véritable relation, stable et tendre. Il n'est lui même pas stable, ça veut tout dire... Mais moi, moi je peux le faire tout ça... »  
D'un geste doux, il releva la tête du médecin et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de murmurer:

« Moi je t'aime »

Quelque chose remua au creux du ventre de John et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait raison... Jamais Sherlock ne lui dirait quelque chose comme ça, jamais il ne ferait attention à lui autrement que comme collègue et associé. Et lui, il se sentait si seul... Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit à un instant de bonheur? Pourquoi ferait-il toujours passer les autres avant lui? Il était usé d'être gentil, usé d'être seul... Et Lestrade lui proposait maintenant de le consoler, de partager cette tristesse...

Comme en écho à ses pensées, le lieutenant se pencha vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres. John se laissa doucement emporter par la vague d'émotion qui le traversait.

* * *

**V**oilà, c'est un peu court, je sais, mais je préfère couper là pour le moment :3

**A** la prochaine! [Le plus tôt possible, j'espère!]

**R**eviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**S**alut à tous!  
**D**ésolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps, mais c'est pas tous les jours la joie de mon côté... :3

**D**éjà, je suis impressionnée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour ces 3 premiers chapitres, donc merci à tous! :D  
**R**épondons comme d'habitude aux-dîtes reviews, mais cette fois-ci par une seule et même réponse:

** MERCI A TOUUUUS!**  
**V**oilà, et sur ce, je vous laisse déguster ce (court) nouveau chapitre!

* * *

**L**e taxi était arrivé trop rapidement à l'appartement de Lestrade au goût de ce dernier. Timidement, il avait proposé à John de monter, sans trop y croire. Le médecin avait parut hésiter un moment, mais après un coup d'oeil rapide à son portable, il avait accepté. Greg savait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message de Sherlock, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à l'étage du lieutenant et entrèrent dans son petit appartement de célibataire. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Greg se suspendait déjà au cou de John, bien décidé à le faire rester. C'était sa maigre victoire sur Sherlock... S'il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas avoir totalement le coeur de John, il pouvait au moins avoir son corps, et le médecin avait l'air de répondre à ses avances...

Ce dernier n'en menait pas bien large d'ailleurs. Alors que son coeur lui hurlait d'arrêter et qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui dévorait le ventre, son corps lui, l'en empêchait et répondait avidement aux caresse du lieutenant. Lestrade avait raison, jamais Sherlock ne l'aimerait, jamais il ne pourrait être avec lui... Il se sentait si seul, si triste... Quel mal y avait-il à chercher un peu de consolation, à chercher de l'amour dans les bras grands ouverts de Greg? Aucun, c'était tout à fait naturel... Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal?

Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se dirigèrent maladroitement à travers le petit couloir en direction de la porte entrouverte d'une chambre tout en jetant au sol vestes et chaussures. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et tombèrent sur le lit, redoublant de baisers.

John sentit les mains du lieutenant se perdre sous son pull et venir effleurer son ventre, le faisant frissonner tout entier. Greg remonta le pull et observa un moment le torse musclé de son amant avec un air gourmand. Du bout des doigts, il retraça le dessin de ses muscles fermes et des petites cicatrices que la guerre lui avait laissées. Cette peau burinée par le soleil l'attirait plus que tout et il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres prirent la place de ses doigts et il reprit son exploration tandis que John, la tête basculée en arrière, tentait de calmer sa respiration déjà haletante.

Tout son corps était prit de frissons et il ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque la langue du lieutenant vint titiller son téton gauche. Vivement, il retira son pull et l'envoya balader à travers la pièce avant d'attraper Greg par le menton et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Sans comprendre comment, ce dernier se retrouva sous John, qui entreprenait avec fébrilité de lui détacher sa chemise. Dans sa précipitation, il arracha un ou deux boutons, mais Greg ne dit rien. Il avait toujours imaginé que le médecin était un homme fougueux au lit, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu!

Ce fut au tour du médecin d'explorer le torse de l'autre, et il y laissa une quantité de suçons impressionnante. Il marqua néanmoins un temps d'hésitation en arrivant au niveau de la ceinture, et ce fut à Greg de prendre de nouveau le dessus. Avec des gestes sûrs, il détacha la ceinture du médecin et le fit tourner pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il descendit avec douceur son pantalon, laissant apparaître un boxer gris déjà étroit pour le médecin.

Lestrade fixa un moment la bosse qui s'était formée sous ce boxer avec un sourire appréciateur avant de poser sa main dessus. John était brûlant et il se mordit les lèvres en pensant à la suite... Il frémit en sentant les doigts de son amant de frayer un chemin sous son boxer et ne put retenir un cri lorsque ceux-ci s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe.

L'ancien soldat avait lu quelque part que les hommes savent mieux satisfaire leurs partenaires masculins car ils savent exactement quels gestes effectuer pour que l'autre prenne un maximum de plaisir. A l'époque, il avait sourit ironiquement devant cette constatation mais à présent il ne pouvait que s'incliner.  
Les gestes de Greg, sûrs et doux à la fois, le faisaient trembler de plaisir et lui arrachait même quelques gémissements, lui qui d'habitude était très silencieux. Lestrade se mordit la lèvre, contempla le corps offert du médecin et un sourire mutin éclaira son visage. Avant que John n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il prenait son sexe dans la bouche. La réaction de médecin le remplit d'une certaine fierté; le voir ainsi, tout tremblant, la bouche et les yeux grand ouverts, haletant, était un spectacle très excitant.

Complètement abandonné dans les coussins, l'ancien soldat ne pouvait plus réfléchir à grand chose. Jamais aucune femme ne s'était occupé de lui de cette manière et très vite il dut repousser Lestrade sous peine de ne plus pouvoir tenir.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, haletant, se contemplant mutuellement. Avec une grande douceur, John enleva les derniers vêtements de Greg et dévora des yeux le corps fin mais musclé de son amant. Du bout des doigts, se fut à son tour de parcourir ce corps offert, d'en découvrir les moindres recoins, de le faire frémir d'une simple caresse... John avait toujours adoré câliner ses partenaires et les voir trembler sous ses doigts. De plus, ses connaissances de médecin l'aidaient dans cette tâche. Les zones érogènes, les points sensibles, rien ne lui échappait, et très vite Lestrade en fit les frais.

John voulait le détendre au maximum pour la suite des événements, car il se doutait bien qui allait jouer le rôle 'dominant' dans cette histoire. Aussi se retenait-il et attendait-il que son amant soit près à continuer. Comme en écho à ses pensées, Greg attrapa sa main droite et aspira goulûment les doigts du médecin. Ce dernier rougit, ne sachant plus trop comment faire, et ce fut son aîné qui guida sa main vers le creux de ses cuisses avant de le laisser reprendre le dessus.

Timidement, John alla caresser du bout de ses doigts humides l'intimité de son amant et celui-ci poussa un petit grognement plaintif.

« Ne me fais pas languir plus, John... »

Rassuré par le ton suppliant de Lestrade, le médecin s'empressa de s'exécuter et glissa doucement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Il resta un moment interdit, guettant la réaction de l'autre, et ne se remit en mouvement que lorsque Lestrade lui signifia de continuer par un léger coup de bassin.

Très vite, John comprit quels mouvements effectuer pour satisfaire son amant tout en le préparant à l'accueillir. Un second doigt rejoint bien vite le premier et il commença de lents mouvements de ciseaux.

Greg haletait, un bras replié sur ses yeux, gémissant alors que son bassin s'agitait contre sa volonté.

« D... Dans le tiroir... » réussit-il à bredouiller en désignant sa table de nuit avant de se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un nouveau cri.  
John hocha la tête et retira avec douceur ses doigts tandis que son autre main tâtonnait vers le tiroir. Il en tira un préservatif que Greg s'empressa d'ouvrir, les mains tremblantes. Il le plaça rapidement sur le sexe de John avant de le faire s'allonger et de grimper sur lui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et soudain, d'un coup de hanche, le lieutenant s'empala sur le sexe de John.

**S**herlock, la bouche grande ouverte, écoutait les cris de deux hommes. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire, il l'aurait certainement traité de voyeur, mais le détective s'en fichait totalement. Certes, il était en train d'écouter les ébats de deux hommes, mais il n'en tirait aucun plaisir personnel ni aucune excitation.  
Au contraire, il ne ressentait qu'une rage sourde qui lui griffait le ventre à chacun de cri de Lestrade. Comment avait-il pu oser? Avouer son attirance et l'embrasser, passe encore, mais voilà que le lieutenant couchait avec John! _Son_ John!

Sherlock avait toujours été quelqu'un de très possessif, voilà pourquoi les copines de son colocataire n'avaient jamais durées longtemps. Mais la jalousie qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était d'une autre nature. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de femme, le détective pouvait toujours se dire que de toute manière, John n'aurait jamais voulu le faire avec lui, qui était un homme. Mais l'entendre coucher pour la première fois avec un de ses collègues plongeait Sherlock dans une colère sourde.

_Pourquoi pas moi? _

Voilà ce qui dévorait Sherlock. Pourquoi pas lui? Il était physiquement plus attirant que le lieutenant de police et doté d'une intelligence largement supérieure! Mais Lestrade n'avait pas son caractère imbuvable ni ses crises d'humeur, soufflait une voix dans la tête du détective en réponse à ses réflexions.

Dans son casque, Greg poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir, suivit par un grognement de John. Sherlock frémit. Imaginer John nu, le corps luisant de sueur, en train de lui faire l'amour était une vision de rêve que le détective ne s'était jamais autorisée.

Qu'allait-il faire lorsque John rentrerait? Lui dire qu'il savait? Non, il apprendrait pour le mouchard... Lui faire une déduction démontrant qu'il rentrait de chez Lestrade? Pitoyable, et en plus John serait vexé.

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long soupir.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et Mme Hudson passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle rentrait d'une soirée chez un de ses amis, passablement imbibée.

« -Coucou, lança-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Sherlock à son bureau, toujours la tête entre les mains et le casque sur la tête. Oh, vous écoutez encore de la musique?

-Non, soupira le détective en ôtant l'appareil. J'attends John...

-Il n'est pas rentré? S'étonna la logeuse.

-Non, je crois qu'il va passer la nuit chez quelqu'un... »

La mine dépitée du détective toucha la vieille femme qui fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« -Pourquoi cet air alors? Vous n'êtes pas heureux pour lui?

-Si, enfin, je ne sais pas trop... »

Sherlock détourna la tête pour cacher son expression faible à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui et souffla:

« Oh, je vois, vous découvrez la jalousie... »

Dans un sursaut, le brun tourna la tête et darda sur elle son regard d'acier.

« -C... Comment...

-Oh, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, je suis passée par là avant vous.

- Que dois-je faire? Murmura Sherlock en tachant d'oublier qu'il était en train de se confier à quelqu'un.

-Lui dire vos sentiments » murmura Mme Hudson avant de lui presser le bras avec douceur et de sortir.

Une fois seul, Sherlock fixa son casque et murmura doucement:

« Mais comment..? »

* * *

**V**oilààà!

**N**e criez pas, je sais que c'est court! Mais je préfère couper là pour ménager l'attente et la suite :3  
**S**adique? Je sais :D  
**R**eviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**S**alut à tous!

**D**éjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont trop chouuu 3

**E**t me revoici pour le 5ème chapitre de cette fiction, qui arrive en même temps que la rentrée, horreur T_T

**M**ais j'essaierai de continuer à écrire le plus rapidement possible pour vous mes loulous!

* * *

**J**ohn ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre et se redressa avec lenteur. Il resta un moment assis dans le lit, écoutant la respiration régulière de Lestrade qui devait être endormi. Doucement, le médecin se passa une main sur le visage et il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Les événements de la veille lui revenaient par flash, lui laissant encore et encore un léger relent d'amertume dans la bouche. Il n'aimait pas Greg et pourtant il avait couché avec lui. A ses yeux, c'était un acte impardonnable car au fond de lui même, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux de lieutenant de police, il savait que quelqu'un avait déjà prit cette place, quelqu'un d'horriblement agaçant et de détaché... Quelqu'un qui devait l'attendre de pied ferme à Baker Street.

C'est cette pensée qui le secoua et avec précaution, le blond descendit du lit et se rhabilla tant bien que mal dans le noir. Au moment de sortir, il eut un dernier regard pour le corps nu de son amant allongé dans le lit et sans réfléchir, il s'approcha et remonta doucement la couverture sur les épaules de Greg avant de sortir sans un bruit.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Greg ouvrit les yeux et une larme solitaire roua sur sa joue.

Il était trop tard pour trouver un taxi, mais de toute manière, John préférait marcher pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu. C'était aussi simple que ça pour lui depuis sa jeunesse: dès qu'il était contrarié ou qu'il avait un problème, il filait marcher et en revenait généralement rasséréné.

En arrivant à Baker Street, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses clefs à l'intérieur en partant pour le restaurant. Il était censé rentrer tôt, Mme Hudson lui aurait donc ouvert. Censé... Car à cette heure-ci, la vieille femme devait sans doute dormir.  
John laissa échappé un '_merde_' de contrariété avant de se rendre compte que la lumière du salon à l'étage était allumée. Une idée un brin romantique passa dans son esprit et il ramassa quelques cailloux au sol avant de les lancer vers la fenêtre.

Dans les films qu'il avait vu, les héros, lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux, avaient souvent recours à ce genre de méthode pour que leur belles fiancées leur ouvrent la fenêtre en secret. La pensée que lui-même ait put être ce genre de héros et que Sherlock fusse sa fiancée avait fait sourire l'ancien soldat, l'incitant d'avantage à mettre en oeuvre cette idée.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qui n'arrivait jamais dans ce genre de film, c'était qu'au moment même où les cailloux filaient vers la fenêtre, la fiancée ouvre celle-ci.

Aussi resta-t-il interdit lorsqu'il vit Sherlock recevoir en pleine tête la poignée de cailloux avec un air outré. Mmh, leur histoire d'amour commençait bien, ça ne faisait aucun doute!

**A**ssis dans leur fauteuils respectifs l'un face à l'autre en plein milieu de la nuit, Sherlock et John se regardaient sans un mot.

L'air peiné du médecin fit sourire le détective qui arborait fièrement son arcade rougie sous l'impact des cailloux originellement prévus pour le carreau de la fenêtre.

« Pour la centième fois, John, il n'y a pas de mal! Cesse donc de faire cette tête! »  
Devant le manque de réaction de l'ancien soldat, Sherlock se permit de rajouter d'un ton plein de sous-entendus à peine voilés:

« Moi qui pensais que tu avais passé une bonne soirée... »

En entendant ces mots, le médecin piqua du nez vers le sol, certain d'être rouge vif.  
« Oh, c'était... Sympa oui » réussit-il tout de même à murmurer.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute pour le blond sur le fait que Sherlock ait deviné ce qu'il s'était exactement passé ce soir là avec Lestrade, mais il était étonnant que le détective ne se soit pas encore lâché en description rapide et interminable sur le comment et pourquoi il le savait.  
Il se permit donc de relever discrètement la tête, curieux de ne pas encore avoir reçu une de ces habituelles avalanches verbale, et découvrit son ami la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, l'air pensif, à miles lieux d'arborer le sourire vainqueur qu'il avait lorsqu'il perçait à jour quelqu'un.

Au contraire, l'expression sur le visage de son ami avait quelque chose de mélancolique, d'amer et de... triste? Surpris de retrouver une telle émotion sur le visage habituellement impassible de son colocataire, John préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de fixer ce visage pâle si parfait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Sherlock tourna enfin la tête vers lui et murmura avec un sourire fatigué:

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, il est tard... »

John hocha la tête et se leva, hésitant, avant de finir par sortir. Le détective écouta les pas lourds de son ami monter les escaliers et attendit qu'il referme sa porte pour laisser aller sa tête entre ses mains avec un long soupir. Pourquoi avait-il été obligé de faire savoir à John qu'il savait pour ce soir? Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide?  
En lui faisant la remarque, il l'avait plongé dans l'embarras et s'était pas la même occasion remémoré tous les cris et autres gémissements des deux amants qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir...

Non, faire culpabiliser John était tout sauf la meilleure des choses à faire. Il ne devait pas l'apeurer pour l'avoir, au contraire, il fallait l'appâter et attendre qu'il tombe de lui-même dans ses filets...

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage du brun.

Oui, il allait appâter John, il allait le séduire, et il allait tout faire pour que l'ancien soldat ne se détourne plus jamais de lui. Tout.

**L**orsqu'il descendit après une nuit courte et agitée, John ne trouva pas Sherlock dans le salon mais après avoir tendu l'oreille, il entendit un bruit d'eau dans la salle de bain. Haussant les épaules, le médecin se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café avant d'attraper le journal du matin et de s'installer dans son fauteuil. Tous les matins le blond avait recours à ce petit rituel et c'était l'une des rares choses que son colocataire respectait dans ses habitudes. Il pouvait sauter un repas, se coucher à une heure impossible, suivre le brun dans miles et unes embûches, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait sacrifié son réveil journal-café. Cette manie faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Sherlock, qui le traitait de 'petit vieux', mais John s'en fichait, c'était le seul moyen de le réveiller en douceur.

Ce matin là pourtant allait changer de la routine... Alors que l'ancien soldat commençait à lire les premières pages du journal, il entendit le bruit du verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Relevant poliment les yeux pour saluer son ami, John se figea soudain devant l'apparition qui lui faisait face.

C'était bel et bien Sherlock, simplement vêtu d'un jean noir, les boucles à moitié séchées en bataille d'où gouttaient quelques gouttes qui filaient rouler sur son torse pâle. John était quelqu'un d'assez pudique, et il pensait que Sherlock l'était tout autant, d'où sa surprise, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer du regard ce torse qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« John , l'interpella le brun sans se soucier du regard brillant du médecin sur lui. Tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise violette? »

Le détective sourit devant le temps de réaction qu'eut le blond pour répondre. Son plan marchait à merveille pour le moment et John peinait à détacher son regard de lui. Cependant il y parvint un instant pour lui répondre:

« Ta chemise violette? Non aucune... idée... »

Le détective fronça les sourcils en bon acteur et s'empressa de chercher dans tout les recoins où sa chemise, cachée sous le canapé, pouvait être. Tout en mimant une recherche active, il s'amusait à se pencher de plus en plus bas, offrant ainsi au médecin une vue imprenable sur son arrière train.

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à haleter, le regard fixé sur la chute de reins de son colocataire. Quand ce dernier se retrouva à quatre pattes pour chercher sous le canapé, il s'empressa de replier son journal sur ses genoux pour cacher son début d'érection.

Sherlock se redressait à ce moment précis, brandissant sa chemise:

« - Enfin! La voilà! Oh... Tu ne lis plus? fit-il remarquer d'un ton taquin.

-Non euh... Trop de mauvaises nouvelles, démoralisant » bafouilla le blond en piquant un fard.

Le détective eut une petite mimique de satisfaction. Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes pour le moment, il pouvait donc passer au niveau 2.

Enfilant sa chemise sans la boutonner, le brun se posa sur son fauteuil, face à John et attrapa un magazine qui traînait comme par hasard là, ainsi qu'un stylo. Comme pour répondre au regard intrigué de son ami, il précisa:

« Des mots-fléchés... Je me suis entraîné à ça toute la nuit... Ça m'occupe l'esprit, même si leurs définitions sont d'une simplicité enfantine! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond qui s'esclaffait mentalement devant la nouvelle lubie de son colocataire. Les mots-fléchés! Bientôt, il pourrait aller animer une maison de retraite avec ça, faire des tournois et... Les pensées de John se stoppèrent net lorsqu'il vit le détective porter inconsciemment son stylo à la bouche.

Au lieu de tapoter ses lèvres comme la plupart des personnes en avait l'habitude, Sherlock lui le prenait carrément _dans_ la bouche. Après le spectacle du brun à moitié nu à quatre pattes, John avait du mal à contenir les idées perverses qui lui venaient à l'esprit et déjà son érection revenait de plus belle.

La bouche de Sherlock était si attirante... Belle, bien dessinée, avec un ourlet de lèvre superbe et délicat... Cette bouche, John l'avait toujours admirée, même avant de ressentir des... sentiments pour le détective. Avec une bouche pareille, on attirait forcément le regard, et sur le corps déjà parfait de Sherlock, elle ne faisait que renforcer son charme. John enviait ces lèvres depuis le début...

Et les voir là s'agiter autour d'un simple stylo avec tant de dextérité c'était... C'était peut-être trop pour lui. Les gestes de Sherlock semblaient experts et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place du stylo... Un léger rictus d'envie déforma un instant sa bouche avant qu'il se reprenne.

Du coin de l'oeil, le détective observait les réactions de sa proie, se retenant de rire. John était vraiment incroyable et prévisible, mais surtout incroyablement attirant ainsi, rougissant et plein de désir pour lui... Pour lui! Cette pensée ravissait Sherlock et déjà dans son cerveau éclataient les feux d'artifices pour fêter sa victoire. Il sursauta lorsque le médecin se leva prestement de son fauteuil.

« -Où vas-tu? Demanda innocemment Sherlock en faignant de ne pas remarquer la bosse qui tendait le pantalon de son ami.

-Je... Je vais nettoyer ma tasse » bredouilla le blond et attrapant son alibi et en filant vers la cuisine.

Seul, Sherlock étouffa un petit rire tandis que dans la cuisine, John tentait de retrouver son calme.

« Zen, John, zen, tu te rappelle avec qui tu as passé la nuit, non? Bon, alors arrête de réagir comme ça » se murmurait-il à voix basse.

Peu à peu, il reprit le dessus de son corps et il put enfin retourner dans le salon. Sherlock avait abandonné ses mots-fléchés pour aller regarder par la fenêtre tout en enfilant sa chemise d'un air distrait. En entendant John arriver, le détective se retourna et son ami ne put retenir un rire:

« Sherlock! Tu... Tu as tout mis au mauvais endroits! »

Le brun fonça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre de quoi le médecin parlait tandis que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui en riant avant de s'immobiliser à quelques centimètre seulement de son visage.

« Je vais t'aider » murmura John en baissant la tête vers la chemise de son ami.

Le détective comprit à ce moment là de quoi l'autre parlait: distrait par l'agitation dans la rue, il avait boutonné sa chemise de manière totalement anarchique, ce qui donnait un effet assez... ridicule, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le brun sourit de sa bêtise avant de se figer à son tour. Les doigts de John, en train de défaire habilement sa chemise, venaient d'effleurer sa peau nue. Ce contact pourtant banal électrisa le détective qui ferma les yeux tout en retenant son souffle.

John remarqua ce changement et releva la tête vers Sherlock. _Oh mon dieu _se dit-il en apercevant le visage offert de son vis à vis, yeux fermés et lèvres entrouvertes, comme un appel aux baisers... La peau de son torse était couverte de chaire de poule et John déglutit péniblement en décrochant le dernier bouton. Ainsi donc, il se pourrait que Sherlock ressente une quelconque... Attirance pour lui?

A en juger par l'expression que ce dernier arborait, il n'y avait presque aucun doute... Pourtant John n'osait rien tenter. En vérité, il était pétrifié de peur, d'appréhension et d'envie. Totalement déchiré par tous ces sentiments à la fois.

Comme si il avait entendu ses hésitations, le détective ouvrit légèrement les yeux et baissa lentement la tête vers le visage rouge de l'ancien soldat.

« John... » susurra-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Et terriblement sexy, nota John, prit d'un frisson. Comme dans un rêve, le visage du brun se pencha encore plus vers lui, les lèvres tendues, prêtes à venir rencontrer les siennes... Non, c'était impossible!

Frustré par toute cette attente, Sherlock craqua et attrapa le visage du blond entre ses deux mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles tant désirées de son colocataire.

Au début, John resta figé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sherlock bougea légèrement ses lèvres qu'il comprit réellement ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il passa ses bras derrière la nuque du brun pour approfondir le baiser, certain que tout ceci n'était décidément qu'un superbe rêve.

Il sentit les mains fraîches du détective se faufiler sous son T-shirt avec un frisson de délice et se suspendit un peu plus à son cou lorsque soudain le rêve vola en éclats.

Brisé par une exclamation surprise.

Se détachant de Sherlock avec rapidité, John fit volte face pour tomber nez à nez avec Lestrade.

* * *

**T**ataaaan!

**A**llez, ça vous laisse de quoi cogiter en cours comme ça xD

**R**eviews? :3


	6. Chapter 6

******B**onjour à tous!

**D**ésolée pour tout ce retard, j'ai du attendre l'arrivée de mon nouvel ordinateur, mais le voilà, donc tout va bien, je suis de retour, plus décidée que jamais à finir cette fiction! :D

**M**erci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci aux nouveaux followers :)

**E**t sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre de 6 de cette fiction!

* * *

**L**es joues en feu, John cherchait en vain quelque chose à dire tandis que dans son dos, Sherlock rajustait sa chemise avec un sourire fier et cynique. Le lieutenant, pâle comme jamais et parfaitement immobile, les fixait tour à tour.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ni à comprendre ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Comment John pouvait-il lui faire cela ?! _Tu sais bien pourquoi_, murmurait une petite voix au fond de lui. Mais Greg ne voulait pas l'écouter, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. _Après qu'il ait filé sans un mot, tu veux dire_, renchérit la voix. Greg secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix et brandit devant lui sa carte de police.

« -Greg..., commença John, incertain. Je vais t'expliquer...

-Je venais pas pour toi ! Cracha méchamment le lieutenant de police avant de continuer d'une voix hargneuse : même si je vois que depuis hier tu es beaucoup plus libéré vis à vis de ta peur des hommes...

-Oh, ce ne sont sûrement pas vos ébats qui ont permis ce déclic » intervint Sherlock.

Lestrade sursauta, les joues virant au rouge vif.

« -Et je peux vous demander ce qui vous fait dire ça, Holmes ?

-Oh, eh bien je sais de source sûre qu John prend beaucoup plus de plaisir seul qu'avec vous. » répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

John passa du rouge au bordeaux tandis que Greg baissait les yeux, gêné. Il était vrai que John avait à peine émit un son lors de leurs ébats, mais comment diable ce satané Holmes pouvait-il être au courant ?

Ce dernier, heureux de voir que son rival flanchait, continua sans réfléchir :

« -D'ailleurs, tout ce que vous avez dit sur moi et totalement faux, je suis parfaitement capable d'avoir des sentiments et de tenir une relation à long terme mais si vous avez l'air d'en douter !

-Vous mentez, siffla Greg, jamais vous n'avez fait attention à John, jamais vous ne l'avez traité avec égard, vous cherchez juste un joujou pour satisfaire vos envies qui d'ici quelques mois seront passées !

-J'étais distant pour ne pas effrayer John, l'homme le plus hétéro que je connaissais ! Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il a cédé à vos avances hier soir, mais je pense que si vous l'aviez fait autant boire dans ce bar minable, jamais il n'aurait accepté ! »

A ces mots, John sortit de sa torpeur et dévisagea son colocataire :

« Comment tu sais que j'avais bu ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le médecin vit alors les joues du brun s'empourprer tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici John, murmura alors Lestrade en montrant une fois encore sa carte. Holmes, vous avez été surpris sur des enregistrements du Yard en train de voler du matériel destiné à être testé par mes agents. Où est le mouchard ? »

A peine eut-il dit ses mots que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans le cerveau de John qui pâlit.

« Sur moi » murmura-t-il.

Les regards des deux rivaux se posèrent sur lui, l'un attristé et honteux, l'autre surpris. D'un geste vif, Greg s'avança vers John et lui baissant la tête, fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou jusqu'à buter sur une petite bosse sous l'oreille. Il l'arracha d'un geste vif, faisait par la même occasion crier le médecin de douleur. C'est fou comme cette saleté était bien collée ! Mais une fois dans la main du lieutenant de police, l'engin indétectable paraissait presque ridicule par sa taille.

« Je le savais, murmura Greg. Vous vous en êtes servis pour espionner John. C'est pour cela que vous savez tout de notre soirée et de notre aventure ! Il l'avait posé sur toi !, ajouta-t-il en direction de John avant de lui glisser le petit objet dans la main et de reprendre : Vous êtes encore pire que je ne le croyais Holmes. Vous prétendez l'aimer et voilà que vous vous servez de ce mouchard pour l'espionner. Ca a du bien vous faire rire ses confessions, non ? Encore une pièce à votre échiquier, de quoi mener une belle partie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me dégouttez !»

Sous les reproches du lieutenant de police, Sherlock releva doucement la tête et posa son regard sur John, qui fixait le petit objet dans sa main. Comment Sherlock avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

Loin de se douter du chaos que cette découverte venait de créer chez le médecin, Greg continuait son petit discours triomphant.

Les mots qu'il débitait se brouillaient, ne formant plus qu'un flot collant aux oreilles de John, tandis que le regard de Sherlock le perçait de part en part et que le minuscule objet dans sa main la lui brûlait. Il avait été prit pour un idiot. Il avait été trahis. Et cette découverte lui faisait mal, tellement mal... Le détective n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, une fois de plus. John se sentait si mal... Et Greg qui continuait à déblatérer ses insultes ! Soudain, tout explosa dans l'esprit du médecin.

« LA FERME ! »

Il venait de hurler.

Greg cessa immédiatement de parler et Sherlock et lui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. John bouillait de l'intérieur, et incapable de se contenir, il continua de crier :

« Vous êtes tous les deux aussi pitoyables l'un que l'autre ! Vous vous servez de toute cette histoire pour parvenir à vos fin ! (il se tourna vers Greg) oui, hier je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, et je m'en excuse profondément mais c'est comme ça, je ne t'aime pas. Et quant à toi, (ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le détective) ta conduite est tout bonnement inacceptable. Je ne veux plus faire partie de tes jeux. Je pars. »

A cette déclaration, Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux et tendit une main vers lui :

« John, je... »

Le regard du médecin l'empêcha de continuer. Sans un mot, le blond sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour boucler ses affaires et lorsqu'il redescendit, les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé d'un cheveux. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte et affronta une dernière fois leurs regards attristés.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il avant de dévaler les escaliers et de quitter le 221B Baker Street.

Il y eut un long silence que Lestrade brisa :

« Tu l'as bien mérité »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit à son tour, tachant de cacher ses larmes à son rival. Mais celui-ci ne les vit même pas, tout occupé qu'il était à retenir les siennes.

**C**ela faisait trois semaines que John parti, trois semaines sans une seule nouvelle de sa part. Sherlock avait d'abord remué ciel et terre pour le trouver avant de finir par rester prostré dans le salon de l'appartement, sursautant dès qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir.

Malheureusement, jamais elle ne s'ouvrait sur le doux visage du blond, et le détective continait encore et encore à broyer du noir.

John le hantait. Il le suivait partout, lui apparaissait la nuit. Parfois, il ne savait plus différencier réel et rêve, souvenir et invention. Cela en devenait obsédant, et pire que tout, le regret le rongeait. Jamais il n'aurait du agir comme il l'avait fait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Pourtant, cela lui avait permit de savoir ce que le médecin ressentait à son égard, et de pouvoir au moins une fois se laisser aller à lui montrer ses sentiments... Mais tout était perdu, car John avait filé... Et Sherlock ne s'en remettait pas.

Ce jour là, il ne sursauta même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Mycroft aux joues rougies par le froid et au manteau trempé par la pluie. Son sempiternel parapluie dégoulinait lui aussi sur le sol de l'appartement, mais personne n'était là pour le lui faire remarquer depuis le départ de John. L'aîné des Holmes soupira en retirant son pardessus avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du canapé dans lequel son frère était lové.

« Sherlock » commença-t-il doucement.

Mais son frère continua de fixer le plafond d'un air absent, sans donner le moindre indice qui eut pu lui montrer qu'il venait d'entendre son appel.

« Sherlock, reprit Mycroft après un soupir. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut que tu sorte, que tu fasse quelque chose ! Je peux même te donner deux ou trois enquêtes si tu veux ! »

Même cette proposition ne sortit pas le cadet de sa torpeur, c'était donc que la situation était pire qu'il ne le pensait.

« Sherlock... Tu ne peux pas rester à l'attendre. Il est partit, certes, mais la vie ne s'arrête pas... »

Ces mots cruels se glissèrent enfin jusqu'au cerveau du détective qui se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son frère :

« -La vie ne s'arrête pas ? Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de se que tu dis ? John était tout pour moi, et je n'ai même pas su le garder !

-Oh, je vois, grinça l'homme au parapluie. Monsieur a prit un coup dans son honneur parce que son petit chien a fini par filer...

-ARRETE ! »

Sherlock venait de se lever d'un bond, bouillonnant tandis que Mycroft renfilait son imperméable avec lenteur.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas arrêter... Et tu sais également que pour récupérer John, il faudra que tu aille le chercher. Il n'attend que ça, crois-moi... »

Et sur ces mots, l'aîné des Holmes sortit de la pièce d'un air digne, laissant son frère réfléchir à ces dernières paroles. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il avait quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir.

Dépliant son parapluie, il continua à pied pour une fois son chemin vers un petit café deux rues plus loin. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la silhouette du lieutenant Lestrade attablé à une table, solitaire.

« Bonjour » salua l'homme en s'asseyant en face de lui tout en retirant son imperméable.

Le policier releva la tête et lui rendit un petit sourire fatigué avant de murmurer :

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Toujours pareil, répondit Mycroft en haussant les épaules. Un thé bergamote pour moi, s'il vous plaît, dit-il a une serveuse avant de reprendre :et vous ? »

Ce fut au tour de Greg d'hausser les épaules :

« -Rien de nouveau. Mon job continue, ma vie aussi... Je me suis rendu compte qu'au final, John n'aurait jamais été heureux avec moi... Tout crie en lui son amour pour Sherlock, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire une seconde pouvoir... Enfin... Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ces histoires...

-Elles ne m'ennuient pas, bien au contraire ! » répliqua vivement Mycroft avant de rougir légèrement de son audace.

Lestrade rougit à son tour et un petit sourire plana sur ses lèvres.

« -Sinon... Vous l'avez motivé pour qu'il se lance enfin à sa recherche ?

-Oh oui, je pense qu'il n'aura même pas besoin d'indice.

-Non, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'on le secoue un peu... Heureusement que j'ai eu ce message de John en tout cas, ajouta le lieutenant avec un sourire complice à son vis à vis.

-Oui ! Ah, la France... Je me demande quelle idée l'a poussé à aller là bas... Je n'y suis jamais allé, et pourtant, il paraît que c'est un si joli pays... Ah, Paris...

-La ville de l'amour » ajouta Greg en rougissant de plus belle sous le regard que venait de lui lancer l'aîné des Holmes.

« Oui. Un jour, j'irai accompagné de la personne que j'aime. »

**P**aris. Cela faisait quatre semaines que John s'y était réfugié sous un coup de tête. Il ne savait même pas parler français ! Et pourtant, devant toutes les destinations qui s'offraient à lui le jour de sa fuite, le nom de Paris clignotait en lettres de feu. Quoi de plus ironique que la ville de l'amour pour fuir ses blessures aux cœur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, durant ces trois semaines, John avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec cette ville pleine de surprise et d'apprendre quelques notions de français, en partie grâce à la logeuse de la petite chambre mansardée où il vivait.

Cette femme, un équivalent français de Madame Hudson, l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et pour un loyer de misère en échange de quelques petits services. Et ces petits services, John les accomplissait avec zèle, que ce soit d'aller faire une course à monter un meuble. Avoir les mains occupées lui permettait de vider son esprit, et lorsqu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il allait flâner dans les quartiers animés de cette ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Les champs Élysée, les bords de la Seine, le Louvre, la cathédrale de Notre-Dame... Tout y était passé, ainsi que de nombreuses petites rues, car John les préférait de loin aux lieux touristiques typiques, qu'il trouvait presque trop impersonnels. Mais les petites rues avaient une vie propre, une histoire, chacune un secret, et John pouvait passer des jours à tenter de les percer.

Il tombait toujours sur des petites boutiques étroites regorgeant de choses étonnantes et s'était amusé à imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu rapporter à ses amis à son retour.

Son retour... John ne savait même pas si il allait un jour rentrer à Londres. Il le fallait bien pourtant, il y avait laissé plusieurs affaires, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y retourner. A vrai dire, il avait peur d'y retourner, car il se sentait terriblement coupable d'une part, et trahis d'une autre.

Un jour, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait rédigé une lettre à Greg qu'il avait posté. Mais pour Sherlock, il n'avait pas pu. Ce n'était pas à défaut d'avoir essayé, mais dès que son stylo se posait sur le papier, les mots le fuyait et la seule chose qui demeurait, c'était l'amertume.

Intérieurement, John mourrait d'envie de retourner auprès du détective, mais son orgueil le refusait. Il ne voulait plus passer pour le petit chien de service, non ! Les relations marchent toujours dans les deux sens, or dans l'ébauche de celle qu'il avait eu avec le brun, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir toujours tout fait alors que l'autre se contentait d'attendre et de toujours réclamer plus. Et ça, John ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé à aller voir la tour Eiffel de près, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de touristes. C'était évidemment peine perdue, et la queue qu'il y avait pour pouvoir monter à son sommet devait faire au moins la taille de la tour, ce qui découragea définitivement le médecin.

_Tant pis_, se dit-il. _Peut être qu'il vaut mieux se contenter d'en rêver que de monter, ainsi on garde toujours cette magie et cet aspect rêveur..._

Il était en train de se faire cette réflexion lorsque soudain une silhouette familière apparue dans son champs de vision, quelques vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Une silhouette sombre et longiligne que l'on aurait même pu croire féminine si elle n'avait pas été coupée ainsi par un trench sombre indubitablement masculin. Le cœur de John rata un battement avant de partir au galop.

Ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait ! Plusieurs fois il avait cru voir cette silhouette, mais souvent elle n'avait été que fantasme de son esprit, comment se pouvait-il que...

Non, cette fois il ne se trompait pas, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cet air butté, ce visage fin et pâle, cette tignasse de cheveux bruns et ces yeux si clairs...

Sans s'en rendre compte, John se retrouva devant Sherlock Holmes. Il n'avait pas compris comment il était arrivé jusqu'à lui, il ne savait pas qui des deux était allé vers l'autre... Il se sut pas non plus qui des deux se jeta au cou de l'autre. Tout ce dont il fut réellement sûr, c'est que le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment là fut un des plus passionnel qui n'ait jamais existé.

* * *

**V**oilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :3

**L**a suite arrivera le wee' prochain je pense ^^

**R**eviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**B**onjour à tous!

**D**éjà, merci à Meyan, zaika et Vera Spurnes pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit avis sur ce que l'on fait, alors merci! :D

**E**t voici donc la suite des retrouvailles entre nos deux chéris, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**O**n se voit en bas! :D

* * *

**A**ssis face à face dans un petit bistrot parisien, les deux hommes se fixaient sans rien dire, l'un d'un regard gêné, l'autre plutôt amusé.

« -Allez John, tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la journée..., commença le détective en souriant.

-Tais-toi, je vais mourir de honte, je le sais, grinça le médecin.

-En même temps, même si c'est vrai que ces japonais n'avaient pas à nous prendre en photo, tu aurais pu éviter de me coller ton poing dans la figure. »

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre et leva enfin les yeux de son café vers le superbe visage de Sherlock, dont une légère entaille sur la pommette cassait la blancheur.

Il avait agit par pur réflexe lorsqu'il avait entendu les clics des appareils photos. Rouge de honte, il s'était écarté de son amant et lui avait balancé son poing dans le visage, par pur réflexe de protection. L'embrasser à pleine bouche devant la tout Eiffel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?!

L'ancien soldat soupira.

« -Très bien, je vais arrêter d'y penser...

-Ah, content que tu t'y décide enfin » sourit son ami en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que John détourne le regard et porte ses mains à ses lèvres, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« -Je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sherlock ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-C'est Mycroft, souffla le détective le front plissé. Il m'a comment dire... Motivé à chercher... »

Devant le regard surpris du médecin, il continua d'un ton plus vif :

« J'étais totalement perdu, cela faisait presque un mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelles, je ne savais pas où tu étais ni même si tu voulais me revoir je... J'étais... J'étais juste... perdu... »

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots, comme pour ne pas que John entende à quel point il lui avait manqué... Mais le médecin entendit, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme si froid qui lui dévoilait enfin ses véritables sentiments.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas céder, pas encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre à quel point le brun lui avait manqué, ni à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Aussi résista-t-il à l'envie de lui sauter au cou, se contentant de hocher la tête sans un mot.

« -Où loge-tu ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

-J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel pour trois nuits... Je pensais que mes recherches allaient être plus longues que ça, mais j'ai eu de la chance de te trouver dès le premier jour.

-Parfait, répondit le blond, une idée germant tout doucement dans sa tête. Dans ce cas, tu vas rentrer et je te propose de sortir ce soir tous les deux.

-Un genre de dîner galant ? Demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. Avons-nous réellement besoin de toutes ces étapes préliminaires, John ? Je pensais que...

-Oui nous en avons besoin, le coupa net l'autre. Alors débrouille toi pour concocter un programme, et passe me chercher à 19h à cette adresse » termina-t-il en glissant vers son ami une feuille où il venait de griffonner son adresse.

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de café d'un pas tranquille, laissant le détective la bouche grande ouverte, le papier à la main.

Il regarda la silhouette de son amant s'éloigner puis sourit pour lui même en murmurant :

« Alors comme ça tu veux jouer, John Watson..? Eh bien on va voir qui gagnera à ce petit jeu là... »

**L**e soir, à 18h30, John était prêt et se rongeait les sangs à l'idée du défi qu'il avait proposé au détective. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de proposer ce jeu stupide à Sherlock alors que la seule chose dont il rêvait à présent, c'était de rentrer au 221B, Baker Street ?

Mais au fond de lui, John avait la réponse à cette question. Il voulait que Sherlock le charme, il voulait se faire désirer, il voulait être sûr de ses sentiments... Il avait l'impression d'être une gamine de 15ans qui rêve encore au prince charmant.

Et pourtant, c'était le cœur battant qu'il s'était rasé, qu'il avait enfilé sa plus belle chemise et qu'il s'était consciencieusement parfumé. Et comme d'habitude, il était prêt une demi heure trop tôt et donc obligé d'attendre fébrilement à la fenêtre qu'une silhouette familière apparaisse.

Et cette silhouette se dessina enfin peu avant l'heure prévue, faisait battre joyeusement le cœur du blond. Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila tout en dévalant les escaliers, puis juste avant d'ouvrir la porte lança un « _bonsoir !_ » joyeux à sa logeuse avant de sortir. Il se heurta de plein fouet au détective qui allait sonner.

« -Oh là, doucement John! Rigola le brun en se reculant légèrement. Tu es prêt ?

-Depuis un moment déjà, sourit le médecin en rougissant légèrement.

-Parfait, alors allons-y. »

Sherlock n'offrit pas son bras à son ami, sachant parfaitement que celui-ci refuserait le geste. Il se contenta donc de le guider par le coude lorsqu'il fallait bifurquer.

Un léger vent qui annonçait l'hiver à venir soufflait sur Paris, sans pour autant en devenir gênant. John respirait à plein poumons l'odeur qui apportait avec lui, une odeur magique et si particulière qu'il assimilait à la ville la nuit. Sherlock le guida jusqu'aux bords de la Seine, là où les bateaux-mouches accostaient.

« Tu m'emmène dîner sur un bateau-mouche ? Demanda John, incertain.

-Non, patience, tu verras...Ce n'est que l'introduction... » souffla le détective en souriant.

Et l'introduction qui attendait le blond le laissa totalement pantois. Le détective avait bel et bien réservé une table sur le bateau, mais simplement pour l'apéritif. Bougies, amuses-gueules, champagne et chanteur, il avait tout prévu. Autours d'eux se trouvaient bien évidemment d'autres couples que les regardaient en souriant, surpris et charmé par le couple atypique qu'ils formaient.

Intimidé, John avait des yeux ronds, comme un enfant qui découvrait des cadeaux de Noël, et Sherlock ne se laissait pas de contempler cette délicieuse surprise gravée sur son visage. Ils burent du champagne en plaisantant de tout et de rien, et peu à peu John se décontracta et savoura même cette introduction sans plus ce soucier du regard des autres couples.

Lorsque le bateau-mouche les déposa enfin, l'ancien soldat prit de lui même le bras de son ami et se laissa de nouveau guider au milieu d'un Paris illuminé. Le détective le guida aux milieux de petites rues, le laissant admirer les étals colorés. Il lui acheta une écharpe bleue semblable à celle qu'il portait si souvent, ainsi qu'un ours en peluche parfaitement ridicule mais qui avait fait briller les yeux du médecin.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant la tour Eiffel illuminée. Sherlock se glissa dans le dos du blond et le prit par la taille pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« -Et voici le plat principal Docteur.

-Tu... Tu plaisante ?! Hoqueta son ami.

-Absolument pas ! » répondit-il en riant avant de le prendre par la main et de le guider jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour.

Une table ! Il avait bel et bien réservé une table du restaurant qu'abritait la tour en se servant du nom de son frère ! John n'en revenait pas. Voilà donc pourquoi le détective avait hocher la tête en voyant qu'il avait mis une chemise ! Tout en s'asseyant, il dévisageait chaque personne et chaque objet qui se trouvaient autour d'eux d'un air ébahis.

Sherlock avait déjà passé la commande des menus en réservant, aussi le serveur leur amena-t-il directement leur entrée, soit une assiette de foie gras de canard confit sur des toasts grillés à point accompagnés d'une sorte de gelée d'agrumes. Un tel délice que John en aurait presque pleuré.

Cette merveille fut suivie d'une langoustine aux artichauts et aux cèpes, puis de poisson à la sauce champagne. Jamais John n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, et le ravissement qui traversait son regard à chaque bouchée enchantait Sherlock qui ne prêtait qu'une attention modérée à ce que lui mangeait.

Il y eut ensuite un dernier plat de lièvre à la royale, puis on en vint au dessert. On commença avec de petites barres de citrons jaunes et verts assez agréable à déguster, mais le meilleur l'écrou au chocolat et praliné de la fin, avec sa boule de glace à la noisette. Le tout avait été arrosé généreusement de vins et de champagne.

John flottait sur un petit nuage lorsque le serveur amena l'addition. Sherlock lui tendit sa carte bleue d'un geste tranquille tandis que le médecin jetait un discret coup d'œil à la note. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'étrangler.

« -Tout va bien, monsieur ? s'inquiéta le serveur avec politesse.

-O... Oui, merci » parvint à balbutier l'ancien soldat sous le regard amusé de son ami.

Mais à peine étaient-ils dans l'ascenseur pour descendre que le blond éclata :

« Sherlock ?! Tu as vu le prix de ce restaurant ?! »

Le détective haussa les épaules, amusé, tandis que l'autre continuait :

« -Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Tu es fou ou...

-John, calme-toi s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui t'invite, et la politesse voudrait que tu ne me hurle pas dessus, ni même que tu parle du prix que je dépense. Cela ne regarde que moi, contente toi de profiter, s'il te plaît. (devant la mine défaite de son ami, il rajouta:) et rassure-toi, je ne suis pas ruiné à cause de cette petite sortie, loin de là ! Alors détends-toi, tu veux ? »

Le médecin soupira et finit par lui accorder un sourire et lui reprendre le bras.

« -Où allons-nous maintenant ?

-Il est un peu tard pour que je t'emmène à un cabaret comme je l'avais tout d'abord espérer, donc nous allons directement passer au dessert » sourit le brun.

**I**l le guida d'un pas sûr mais tranquille à travers la ville jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant un grand hôtel. John ouvrit de grand yeux.

« -Oh mon Dieu Sherlock, c'est...

-L'hôtel où mon frère loge à chacune de ses visites, oui. Il te plaît ?

-Je... Je...

-Tu ne vas pas faire le timide j'espère ? Allez, suis-moi. »

Il le tira par le bras et entra. Tout le hall de l'hôtel était en marbre, du sol en damier noir et blanc aux colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond blanc. John suivit timidement son ami jusqu'à l'accueil où se dernier récupéra ses clefs avant de le guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

L'ancien soldat pouvait à peine parler tellement il était subjugué par tant de beauté et de richesse. Il avait cru que le restaurant en haut de la tour Eiffel avait été le sommet de leur rendez-vous, mais il était bien loin du compte. A côté de tout ce que Sherlock lui offrait ce soir, John se sentait miséreux.

Le brun le guida le long d'un couloir et ouvrit sa chambre, s'écartant pour laisser passer son invité. Elle était tout simplement superbe. Un grand lit qui avait l'air terriblement confortable trônait au centre de la pièce couleur beige.

Le dessus de lit, assorti aux rideaux, était rayé argent, or et marron, et autours d'une cheminée se tenait un petit canapé et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse. Un petit bureau se trouvait également là, croulant sous les affaires éparses du détective. Au sol, une moquette claire qui étouffait les bruits de pas des deux hommes.

John porta une main à sa bouche, choqué par une si belle chambre.

« -C'est... C'est une _suite _? Couina-t-il.

-Hahaha, bien sûr que non John, éclata de rire Sherlock. Non, c'est une chambre exécutive comme ils disent. La seule que My' ait pu avoir en si peu de temps, je m'y suis pris un peu au dernier moment pour l'organisation... »

John hocha la tête sans rien dire, tout en faisait quelques pas vers les fenêtres.

« C'est superbe » chuchota-t-il.

Sherlock, qui venait de retirer son trench, le regardait, appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, la tête légèrement penchée, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Ça te plaît ?

-Évidemment Sherlock ! Jamais je... Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver d'un truc aussi parfait !

-Tu accepte mes excuses donc ? Continua le brun en s'approchant d'un pas irrésistiblement félin vers le blond.

-Oui, je... »

Il fut coupé par un baiser vorace du détective qui venait de l'attraper par le cou. Aussitôt, toutes les phrases qu'il aurait voulu dire, toutes les excuses, les mots d'amours et les pardons qu'ils auraient pu se dire, tout disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et leur amour débordant, qu'ils avaient par fierté bridé tout ce temps. Mais l'un comme l'autre était usé par ce jeu, l'un comme l'autre en avait assez de tout cela.

D'un geste maladroit, Sherlock arracha sa veste au blond tout en le poussant sur le lit. Leurs gestes n'étaient plus que fièvre et désir, désordonnés et fébriles.

Ils tombèrent sur le matelas moelleux, Sherlock assis sur les hanches de John, sans cesser leur baiser. Les mains de l'ancien soldat venaient doucement se glisser autours des hanches du détective, savourant leur finesse.

Avec un grognement d'impatience, le brun se redressa légèrement et tira sur la chemise de son amant sans parvenir à la défaire. John dut le repousser légèrement pour la retirer lui même tant les gestes du détective étaient confus.

Sherlock le voulait, il voulait le marquer comme sien, il voulait effacer toutes ses erreurs, il voulait faire disparaître toute trace de Lestrade de lui... Et tout ce désir l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement et le rendait fou. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait désirer quelqu'un autant que John Watson.

A peine le torse de ce dernier fut-il dénudé que Sherlock, qui avait réussi à retirer sa propre chemise en arrachant au passage quelques boutons, venait coller contre lui son torse pâle et fin.

John contempla leurs peaux côte à côte, l'une si pâle et lisse et l'autre burinée par le soleil et marbrée de cicatrices... Ce contraste le laissait émerveillé. Tandis que le brun dévorait son cou d'une multitude de baiser, l'ancien soldat laissa glisser ses doigts le long du superbe dos de son amant qui se cambra sous la caresse.

« -John..., haletait-il, la tête renversée en arrière.

-Chuut, calme-toi, je suis là... » lui répondit l'autre en l'allongeant sur le dos.

D'une geste rapide, il le débarrassa de son pantalon sombre et de ses chaussures et le contempla. Dans cette posture, Sherlock était excitant à outrance. Les joues rougissantes, la respiration saccadée et le boxer déjà déformé par son érection, le détective était à lui seul un appel à la débauche.

Mais John voulait faire les choses bien, au moins aussi bien que tout ce que son amant lui avait préparé ce soir là.

Doucement, il embrassa le front du brun, descendant avec douceur le long de son nez, effleurant un court instant ses lèvres avant de repartir vers son menton, puis sa gorge, de s'arrêter un instant pour embrasser et titiller chacun de ses tétons, puis de repartir vers son ventre plat où il déposa quelques baisers. Il retira le boxer gris de son amant d'un geste rapide et observa un moment sa virilité tendue contre le ventre de ce dernier.

Il ne s'en occupa pas pourtant pas tout de suite, continuant ses baiser dans le creux des cuisses de Sherlock qui commençait à gémir doucement.

Avec précaution, il releva une de ses jambes et mordilla le derrière du genou avec tendresse avant de la reposer doucement et de remonter cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Sherlock.

« -Jooohn, souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant, les yeux à moitié fermés.

-J'arrive, attends... » murmura le blond tout en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Dieu merci, quelqu'un, que ce soit le détective lui même ou l'hôtel, avait pensé à le remplir de préservatif et d'un flacon de lubrifiant que John ouvrit avec précipitation avant de s'en verser sur les doigts.

Le détective attrapa sa main et lécha timidement le bout d'un de ses doigts.

« C'est... à la cerise ?

-Oui » souffla John en récupérant sa main et en la guidant entre les cuisses de son amant.

Celui-ci se cambra doucement, écartant ses jambes pour faciliter la manœuvre tandis que John entrait doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Le '_Oh_' que Sherlock murmura alors eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le médecin qui se retint de ne pas sauter sur le brun tout de suite.

Il poussa son doigt un peu plus profond tandis que le bassin de son amant se relevait et qu'il poussait un gémissement plus appuyé. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier tandis que Sherlock gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, la tête renversée en arrière.

John mettait en œuvres toutes ses connaissances pour le faire gémir encore et encore, savourant la pression des mains de Sherlock dans son cou et les coups de bassins qu'il lançait dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il sentit une petite protubérance sous ses doigts, le médecin eut un petit sourire. Il la fit glisser entre ses deux doigts alors que Sherlock poussait un grand cri, tirant à John un sourire ravi. Ce cri ne fut plus suivit que par de courtes inspirations.

Ses hanches ondulaient malgré lui et John attrapa son sexe d'une main ferme, calant ses mouvements de poignets sur ceux de ses doigts. Le détective le repoussa presque immédiatement en balbutiant :

« Arr.. Arrête, sinon je.. je vais... »

John hocha la tête et retira ses doigts tandis que le détective l'embrassait avec fougue.

« John, prends-moi » supplia-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le médecin tendit la main vers le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif qu'il déchira rapidement tandis que Sherlock lui retirait pantalon et boxer. Il allait enfiler l'engin lorsque le brun l'arrêta une fois de plus.

Il se rallongea alors sur le dos, laissant le blond reprendre le dessus. Ce dernier prit avec délicatesse une de ses jambes pâles et la posa sur son épaule. Il dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité de Sherlock avant de s'immobiliser.

« -Tu es sur que tu es prêt ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Oui, oui, pitié John ne me fais pas plus attendre » grogna Sherlock d'une voix devenue rauque de désir.

Entendre le détective le supplier ainsi fit frissonner le médecin qui obéit immédiatement à son amant.

Il entra doucement en lui, et retint un gémissement. Sherlock était si étroit ! Doucement, il donna un coup de bassin timide, et le détective poussa un cri, les yeux grands ouverts. Il donna un nouveau coup de bassin, puis un autre, puis encore un autre... Et chacun d'eux était accueillis par un cri de son amant.

La cadence s'accéléra encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se retrouve à moitié sanglotant de plaisir, griffant le dos de John et ne respirant plus que par saccades.

Ses cuisses se resserraient de plus en plus contre le blond et il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de John comme pour le repousser alors que son bassin partait en avant et que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri muet.

John s'efforça d'accélérer encore tandis que les traits du brun de tordait sous l'effet du plaisir. John sentit alors les muscles de Sherlock se resserrer autours de lui alors qu'un liquide chaud lui explosait sur le ventre et il enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer son cri de plaisir alors qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, haletants, et John parvint à murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

**V**oilàààà!

**H**aha, un long chapitre avec un lemon en prime, c'est pas Noël ça? ^^

**B**on, comme vous vous en doutez peut être, c'est bientôt la fin, il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres...

**M**ais bon, il y aura quelques petites surprises bien évidemment! :D

**R**eviews? :3


	8. Chapter 8

**C**oucou tout le monde! Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie, et je m'étale platement sur le sol pour m'excuser du retard immense qu'à mis cette suite (et fin) à arriver!  
Bon, je vous le cache pas, j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette suite (et fin), et elle doit sans doute paraître un peu bâclée...

**M**ais entre les admissions post-bac, les notes de fous à assurer pour un bon dossier, etc... Ben c'est la galère!

**D**onc j'ai fait ce dernier chapitre dans l'optique de 'finir' la fiction, mais elle devrait surement être modifiée, si l'envie m'en prend...

**D**onc voilà, désolée pour cet aspect un peu brouillon, et enjoyez tout de même :D

**O**n se voit en bas!

* * *

**L**orsque John ouvrit les yeux, il mit un moment à se souvenir où il était, mais quand tout lui revint à l'esprit, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire. Quelle soirée il avait passé ! Et Sherlock...

_Sherlock ! _ Se redressant subitement, le médecin remarqua que son amant avait disparu. Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre du regard et remarqua soudain une petite porte entrouverte dans le fond. Sans un bruit, il se glissa hors de son lit, enfilant par la même occasion son boxer et se coula vers la porte pour y risquer un œil.

Le détective était assis dans une baignoire d'une taille impressionnante, dos à lui, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, et dessinait des formes obscures sur la surface de l'eau. John retenait son souffle pour ne pas briser cette scène lorsque le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit :

« Je pensais qu'un bain te ferait plaisir après tout cet... exercice. »

John sourit à son tour et s'approcha presque timidement de la baignoire.

« -Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non... Mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice: le détective ne dormait presque jamais, au grand dam du blond. Sherlock s'étira à la manière d'un chat avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur John.

« -Il faudra penser à désinfecter tout ça, fit-il en désignant le dos de John.

-Tout qu-... Oh ! »

Jetant un œil aux multiples miroirs de la salle d'eau, le blond venait en effet de remarquer les traces sanglantes de griffures dans son dos.

« -Quelle... fougue » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Sherlock haussa les épaules avec un nouveau sourire et posa la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire.

« -La soirée d'hier t'a plu ?

-Oui mais... Je crois que je préfère le Sherlock de d'habitude malgré tout... Sa sale manie de répondre à tout, ses caprices et son mauvais caractère...

-J'ai eu un mal fou à être agréable et tu me dis ça ? » s'exclama le brun en roulant des yeux.

John rit à son tour et ôta son boxer pour le rejoindre dans l'eau chaude. A peine fut-il dedans que le détective vint se blottir contre son torse, presque en ronronnant. D'un geste naturel, l'ancien soldat lui caressa avec douceur les cheveux, comme si il l'avait toujours fait. Ce naturel le fit sourire et il songea qu'il pourrait à présent le faire dès que l'envie lui prendrait... Cette perspective le remplit de joie et lui rappela soudain quelque chose:

« -Tu sais... J'ai envie de rentrer à Baker Street, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule blanche de son amant.

-Moi aussi... J'ai d'ailleurs pris la liberté de réserver un avion pour 17h ce soir.

-Sherlock ! »

Mais sous ses airs faussement scandalisés, John était ravi. Il avait passé assez de temps à Paris, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était rentrer chez lui et reprendre ses enquêtes avec Sherlock. D'ailleurs...

« -Et Lestrade ?

-Oh... Ça aussi, mon frère s'en est occupé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Chuuut, le coupa Sherlock en se tournant vers lui pour passer ses bras autours de son cou. Tu sais quoi ? On parlera de tout ça plus tard... La seule chose donc j'ai envie maintenant c'est... Oh ! Je vois que tu comprends vite. »

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur le visage de John et le détective pencha la tête en arrière avec un soupir de ravissement.

« -Je crois que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer...

-De quoi ? De sexe ?

-Non... De toi. »

John rougit et de sa main libre, attrapa la nuque de Sherlock pour l'attirer dans un long baiser plein de promesses.

**A** Londres, Lestrade avait peu à peu cicatrisé la blessure faite par John, avec un peu d'aide, même si il n'aimait pas le reconnaître. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que le jour où il avait contacté l'aîné Holmes pour lui faire part de la lettre de John que ce dernier allait le jour même lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ? Si au début Greg n'avait vu dans cette proposition qu'une sincère compassion, les invitations suivantes le firent de plus en plus douter jusqu'à ce qu'une idée folle ne s'impose dans son esprit : Mycroft Holmes était en train de le draguer.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver, Greg l'ignorait totalement. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que l'homme au parapluie le troublait plus qu'il ne le devrait, et que grâce à lui, il avait peu à peu accepté l'idée que jamais John et lui n'aurait pu avoir un réel avenir...

Désormais, son aventure avec le médecin était un fantasme assouvi, mais il n'avait pas de regret. John aimait Sherlock, et cet amour était réciproque, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais ce constat lui laissait également un goût amer dans la bouche, comme tous ses échecs. Greg n'aimait pas perdre.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre et sourit. L'aîné Holmes avait le mérite d'être ponctuel, il fallait le reconnaître, songea-t-il en regardant la berline noire se garer en bas de chez lui.

Un homme élégant en sortit, vêtu d'un costume et de cet inséparable parapluie qui lui servait presque de signature personnelle à présent. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon où Greg était appuyé et lui fit un signe de la main.

« -Je suis en retard ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Monte donc ! »

Greg rougit à peine les mots furent sortis de sa bouche. Venait-il de proposer à Mycroft d'entrer chez lui ?! Il devenait fou, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

De là où il était, il ne pu voir le sourire de l'homme d'affaire à ces mots, ni son pas réjoui tandis qu'il montait à pied les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement 4.

Il entra timidement dans l'appartement de célibataire du lieutenant, et accepta avec un sourire le verre de whisky que ce dernier lui proposait avant de le suivre dans un minuscule salon où ils prirent place sur deux fauteuils face à face.

« -Je viens de recevoir un texto de Sherlock, commença Holmes.

-Intéressant, que dit-il ?

-Que je vais devoir débourser encore une fois une coquette somme pour deux billets de dernière minute direction Londres... »

Il guetta du coin de l'œil la réaction de Lestrade qui resta passif.

« -Ca n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça...

-Oh, non, je... J'ai compris que John et moi ce n'était juste pas... Enfin, impossible, tu sais bien...

-Et... Tu as des projets en tête ? »

Greg tiqua à ces mots et releva la tête, intrigué. L'homme d'affaire le regardait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde et Greg balbutia :

« -N-Non, je pense que je vais me trouver deux trois affaires et...

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de projets, Gregory.

-...

-A vrai dire, je suis même sûr que tu vois parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler. »

Greg piqua un fard et fixa consciencieusement son verre sans répondre, mais devant l'attitude insistante de Holmes, il dut lâcher prise :

« -Ecoutes... Je suis pas d'humeur à me laisser mener par le bout du nez par un autre Holmes, je veux pas de ce genre de relation qui...

-Je n'en veux pas non plus, le coupa Mycrift d'un geste. Mais... Peut-être qu'un autre type de relation basée sur des efforts comment pourrait...

-Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi, Mycroft ? »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lestrade eut la chance de voir un Mycroft rougissant qui balbutiait des inepties en cherchant ses mots.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, Greg attrapa l'homme par le cou et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Bordel, Holmes, évidemment que je veux ! »

**D**ans l'aéroport, Sherlock redevint le Sherlock habituel, mais avec toutefois de légers changements notables. Il aida par exemple John avec sa valise et alla lui acheter un café avant l'embarquement.

Le blond riait intérieurement de ces petits efforts et commençait à imaginer leur vie en couple à Baker Street avec un sourire tendre.

Leur arrivée dut fêtée en grande pompe par une Mme Hudson surexcitée qui ne cessait de répéter 'Je savais que ça allait arriver, je savais qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble !'. Molly Hopper essaya en vain de faire bonne figure mais Sherlock était de trop bonne humeur pour la critiquer. Lestrade et Mycroft firent leur apparition également, et leur arrivée main dans la main déclencha de nombreux commentaires qui firent rougir l'un et parurent totalement indifférent à l'autre.

Puis peu à peu, les choses redevinrent normales à Baker Street, Sherlock et John continuait à enquêter pour aider Lestrade... La routine reprenait...

Enfin... A première vue, car si Sherlock pouvait se montrer toujours aussi insupportable la journée, John savait que le soir, il se transformait irrémédiablement en amoureux transis et affamé, qui semblait totalement insatiable !

Mais dans cette complicité croissante, ils vivaient heureux, ce qui était après tout l'essentiel. Une nouvelle décoration avait fait son apparition près de l'ami crâne : Un petit mouchard écrasé, encadré de rouge, qui représentait le déclenchement de leur relation.

* * *

**V**oilà!

**J**e tenais à offrir une fin à chacun des personnages, c'était la moindre des choses u_u

**B**on, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé... :D

**J**e tiens à vous remercier une fois encore pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment, elles m'ont beaucoup soutenue et aidée.

**R**assurez vous, je risque surement d'ajouter quelques bonus post-fiction, comme j'ai fait pour '_Mon seul point faible_' [A aller lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait, haha!]

**M**erci à tous, Love.


End file.
